1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to security and, in particular, to security at airports. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing cyber security at network-enabled airports.
2. Background
Airports are locations at which travelers board and exit aircraft. Airport security involves techniques and methods used to protect airports and aircraft from undesired actions that may disrupt or reduce the safety of travelers at airports. Airport security has been focused on preventing persons from bringing undesired materials into an airport or onto an aircraft. Currently, airport security has been focused on physical materials.
As new technologies are introduced into aircraft and airports, maintaining a desired level of security becomes more challenging. For example, with e-enabled aircraft, airports may be built or upgraded to include networks to facilitate communication with these types of aircraft. These networks allow the airport, airline, and other entities to exchange information with an aircraft at the airport.
These types of communications allow for improvements in scheduling, aircraft maintenance, operational efficiencies, passenger amenities, and other features.
The use of networks and communications with aircraft involve cyber security concerns for airports and airport users. For example, the ease of accessibility to wireless communications may allow for unauthorized remote access to the networks. Wireless communications may provide a way for undesired persons to manipulate, copy, delete, or otherwise access data in an undesired manner in aircraft and on different systems at an airport.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.